To Have To Hold
by Angel Starbeam
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Arthur and Gwen
1. Meaningful Gaze

TITLE: Meaningful Gaze  
AUTHOR: Angel Starbeam  
SUMMARY: Arthur was distracted and Uther noticed.  
RATING: PG

* * *

The banquet was successful. Then again, when free wine and ale is provided in great quantity, gatherings are usually successful. Uther sat in his chair at the head of the dining table reserved only for the king, mildly regretting that he will soon have to get up and converse to his honorable guests. It was a necessary evil.

When the time of mingling and dancing came, Uther prolonged his getting up from his chair. He walked briskly and stately to the King Geraint of Dumnonia and engaged in the discussion of their respective borders and trade interests. For a moment, his eyes found his son and heir. The moment's glance gave Uther the knowledge that Arthur was distracted. When Geraint excused himself for a spell (his wife was castrating a particularly rude young man), he inspected what might have distracted Arthur so.

Uther followed where his son's focus was. If his speculation was correct, it would go to- Yes.

There, tending to the ladies of the court, was the servant girl and Morgana's former maid Guinevere. She caught Arthur's intense gaze and smiled. Uther discreetly cocked an eyebrow at the improper display. She then bowed her head, as if bashful, and continued filling a lady's goblet.

As the banquet came to the time where there was noise and careless carousing , to a point where no one really noticed nor cared if some should leave, Arthur did just so. As did the girl.

Uther, now back in his chair, handled his goblet and thought about this coincidence and how it was accompanied by too many other coincidences.

Suspicions came about after Arthur went to save the girl from Hengist, with only his manservant and without his knights and the king's approval. When he returned, Arthur endured the lashing Uther was waiting to give him ever since he found out his disobedience (For a servant!). Arthur then calmly stated his reasons for his actions- first and foremost, Morgana would never forgive either of them for not doing anything for a much trusted and loyal friend. Second, he felt he had to deal with Hengist now rather than later. After all, the outlaw attacked the king's ward and killed his men. The situation demanded retribution and justice, and it received just that- Hengist was now dead, killed by his own execution beast and his brigands, leaderless and divided, scattered.

Uther saw the foolhardy logic from Arthur, dismissed him but he did not believe him. There was more to his son going on a suicide mission than trying to appease a sister-friend and his own undeveloped sense of justice and it had to with that girl. He did not deal with then; it was put in the back of his mind when other matters came (acts of sorcery, a bitter betrayal, robberies, potential war, and his short term marriage to a troll woman). Then, years later, He saw Arthur coming out of an alcove. That was strange enough, but he recalled that earlier, he passed the girl carrying a haphazard basket of laundry and smile on her face, identical to his son's.

Suspicions back, he was observant ever since.

Uther had done discreet reports on Guinevere, many of which were commendable. She was hard worker, never complained, friendly and charitable with the little she had. Even after she was accused of witchcraft, no one scorned her. Many believed it was a graved misunderstanding because Gwen would never ever do such a horrid thing as cause sickness (It had even been rumored that the Lady Morgana probably healed her father Tom, after it was discovered she was a witch). No one scorned her when her father executed. Even he allowed for it to be arranged for the girl to keep her house and her job at the castle (he remembered that Arthur did all the arrangements out of his own pocket).

In short, Gwen was a modest well-behaved girl who, for most of her life, was a loyal citizen of Camelot. So why was this girl sneaking off at the same time as his son, the crown prince? The answer was obvious, especially with Arthur paying such attention to her.

Aside from the insane debacle with the penniless noble Sophia, Arthur had been sensible with matters of the fairer sex. Uther believed Arthur would not lose his head so easily again. He hoped that he can hold on to that belief.

This girl did not even have the benefit of noble blood, a common tradesman's daughter and an orphan.

Perhaps he was making too much of this. She may just be a dalliance, a favorite but not serious. After all, Arthur was a young man, a privileged one at that. One could not blame for…experiencing pleasures of life and stress release. But there are still potential repercussions from such arrangements- illegitimate grandchildren was a forefront horror of Uther's. May it never come to that or else Arthur will have to explain the situation to any future wife of his.

It had been nearly an hour when Arthur had reappeared, taking company with a small group of knights and motioned for his manservant for a goblet. Then the girl came and started to resume her duties clearing the tables. Arthur still looked at her, with the same intensity.

This will be a problem.


	2. Proposal

TITLE: Proposal  
AUTHOR: Angel Starbeam  
RATING: PG  


* * *

It was late. The night had settled in with a high moon and bright stars, and warm since it was midsummer.

Still in euphoria, Arthur turned to Guinevere and found her panting and smiling widely. To see that smile, to know he gave her that smile-

_Do it now. _

It had been on his mind for months, and his mind is made up. He has to act now.

So when Gwen turned her head, her eyes glisten and smile soften, she saw Arthur's face a resolute one.

"Marry me."

Gwen was bemused. That was one way to describe her popped out eyes and her dropped jaw.

"What?"

Arthur did expect that, her reaction. Though, in rather pleasant dreams, she would jump in his arms for a kiss. But then her shock was not as if she walked into a world of trouble or that something incredibility stupid had happened, rather it was the shock she had whenever he did something she did not expect and then it pleased her.

"Marry me," He repeated.

Her shock was then marred by worry. He knew what she was worried about.

"Arthur…"

"Guinevere," he took her smooth strong hands into his, "I love you. I want us to be husband and wife. No one has a say in this, only you."

She lowered her eyes, pensive. Arthur knew what she was thinking; their stations, his father, the court, what made it all worth it.

She looked back up, "Yes."

She smiled.

Arthur let out the breath he was not aware he was holding, and he smiled with her. Gwen laughed with pure joy and they embraced and they kissed, and kissed some more, and-

"Wait," Arthur rapidly (and repentantly) drew back. Gwen followed his head, hoping to regain his lips.

"Wait."

He jumped out of the bed and came to his chest of drawers. He opened the top one that held the keys to the kingdom. Next to the keys was small brown pouch that he took out. He jumped back in bed, next to Gwen, who curiously looked as he released its single content.

It was a necklace, a simple necklace. The chain was hardly special to look at and the pendent was just a white stone.

When Arthur saw it, he knew he had to get it. Because the chain and the braid that held the stone in its place, was of fine silver and woven so delicately, with such attention, that it was strong. The white stone had a translucent sheen and would change to yellow, pink, and blue- it was an opal. Not noticeable at first, but a closer look, a careful eye and one would see its unique beauty.

Guinevere fingered the braid and the smoothness of the opal with her thumb so gently, her lips parted. Arthur then proceeded to put it around her neck, and she brushed her curls aside, out of his way and he could clasp it on. He faced her again, the necklace looked undeniable beautiful now that it was around her neck.

They kissed again.

Arthur knew planning had to be done. Whether they would fight his father and the court- which Arthur was more than willing to do- or endure the wait for him to be king. Merlin had to be told, and he must be kept silent (but then Merlin was amazingly adept at keeping secrets). They had to prepare Guinevere for any idiot who would dare challenge their engagement and her integrity. And the future life they will have- the children that will come, the king he will be and her as his queen.

For now, they would just celebrate.


	3. Deal Breaker

Deal Breaker

* * *

Gwen was tired, and dirty, and sore.

A bath was in order.

In the privacy of the small chamber she was given (to which she was grateful to King Leodogran), Gwen took off the armor that was caked in mud and blood. She prepared the bath with some help from a servant girl named Hannah before she left to tend to her family.

She was about to undress before when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called, fully intended to politely shoo whoever it was away so she could continue on to her bath.

"Arthur."

"Just a minute."

She quickly buttoned up her smock and straightened her clothes as she walked briskly to the door. She opened it and smiled upon seeing her betroth.

Arthur was also free of the armor, but had yet to change the garments he went into battle with. And he still had the beard.

She did not like the beard. While it did not deter from his handsome face- actually, it made him look more mature- and he managed to keep it clean, she just did not like it on him. Nor did she like how it scratched her.

She still smiled when he came in. and she still embraced and kissed him. The beard scratched her chin and cheek.

"Guinevere," Arthur murmured. She caught sight of his eyes, and felt concerned.

"What is it?" she asked.

He took hold of her arms gently and they faced each other.

"I have been thinking," He had that serious look- the one he had whenever he was about to do something big and important.

"Mmm?" She let him go on.

"After all this is done, in Cameliard, we get married."

Gwen blinked.

"You mean right after?"

"Yes," Arthur gave a brisk nod, "Shortly after. If you want. I want to."

Arthur had proposed to her a while before and she was willing to wait- forever if that. But if he asked her to be wed as soon as tomorrow- she would do it, happily…

"Alright," She moved in closer and wrapped he arms around him. "But on one condition."

Arthur frowned at the response, curious and puzzled.

Gwen then caressed his scruffy chin, "You shave this off."

The frown morphed into a bemused grin and Arthur laughed.

"Done," he said and leaned down for another kiss.

She accepted and they held onto each other more tightly.

The tub could fit two.

* * *

note: This scene came about after I saw Bradley James' goatee


	4. Wedding

TITLE: Wedding  
AUTHOR: Angel Starbeam  
SUMMARY: It would not do for Merlin to babble some half remembered sermon.  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: Arthur/Gwen

* * *

Merlin remembered only a couple of years ago, how he wished Arthur would acknowledge his worth and treat him with respect. Well, he gained the prince's trust and confidence but thinking back, Merlin should have considered what sort of recognition he truly desired. It was definitely not the sort to go up in front of a bunch of people and do a public speech.

But after learning of his being sanctioned to perform certain ceremonies, Arthur assigned Merlin to the task of marrying him and Gwen.

Merlin was stunned at this. Didn't King Leodogran offer to marry them at his castle, as thanks for helping save his kingdom? Why marry near the battlefield where they barely survived, when they could be in a nice chapel?

Well, Arthur decided to be sentimental and picked this particular spot, a forest clearing with blossoming flowers, because Gwen liked it so much. And he decided to give Merlin due honor by having him performing the ceremony.

Merlin really wished that Arthur went with Leodegrance's chapel and priest.

"Just don't muck it up," Were the only instructions Arthur gave him, before going off to clean up for his wedding day.

So as everyone did the quick and simple preparations, Merlin attempted to put together something nice and would not insult his best friends' day.

As the small party gathered, he started to panic a little. There was King Leodogran, his sons Arnel and Gwinhael and their families, a few of the Cameliard knights, and Camelot's knights Sir Dinadan and Sir Percival, and these were the few nobles he actually liked and respected. Wouldn't do for him to babble on a half remembered sermon from previous weddings he attended at his village.

Arthur and Gwen then came before him and stood side by side. Merlin had to admit, they made a quite a sight.

Gwen was free from the armor and grime of combat, and in a simple periwinkle blue gown procured by Arnel's wife and small white flowers were woven into her hair. She looked like a spirit from a celestial realm, though a formidable one since she kept her sword strapped securely at her hip. Arthur also kept his sword, along with sparse armor donning his shoulders and chest, but shaved off the beard he had been sporting for a while.

Seeing them together, his best friends, the future King and Queen of Camelot, and the gazes they only had for each other, Merlin found the words.

"We are here on this day to witness the marriage between this man and this woman. Who would have guessed that it would lead to this, them together? I didn't and I gather neither did they a lifetime ago."

Gwen let out a small laugh, remembering a statement she had made, as Merlin said, a lifetime ago.

"But together you came to be and it has done a world of good. For you two are so right for each other, so good for one another that it makes sense that you two would stay at each other's side, now and forever more."

Arthur smiled at this.

"So, with the authority granted to me, I pronounce you Arthur and you Guinevere, husband and wife. Arthur, kiss your bride."

Arthur obliged with vigor as Gwen responded in kind, with an embraced and lips clashing. Their guests clapped, sang praise and cried out joyfully.

Merlin himself broke into a face-breaking grin. Then he murmured an incantation, and after his eyes flashed gold, the flowers petals from the trees rained down in graceful twirls.

* * *

The End

AN: Just kidding :) I want to continue, but I'm running short on ideas. Any suggestions?


	5. A Choice

A Choice

* * *

She stood between them, right in the middle. Before her, Morgana telling her not to look back, pleaded to come with her. Behind her, Arthur was silent, lying down with his wounds.

Gwen kept thinking how much Morgana needed her- oh her former lady can create fires and throw things with only a thought, but she was so scared, so angry. But would she be helping Morgana or go down a frightening path with her?

Morgana made a choice so she must make one as well. She stepped back, knelt down and tended to him.


	6. Harmless Flirting

Harmless Flirting

* * *

"Ow!"

"Hold still," Merlin rebuked as he continued to dab the young man's head with the rag.

"It stings!" The young man whined, ducking his wounded head every which way so to avoid the medicine.

"I thought you were a knight." Merlin snorted as he caught the head and pressed the rag against it, "Sir Gareth the Brave."

"I didn't choose the silly title and besides I can handle bandits, beasts, even armies, but not an enraged Arthur."

"It's your own fault."

"How was I supposed to know she was Arthur's girl?" Gareth defended himself, "There were no indications..."

"They can't actually shout it to the rooftops you know."

"It's not like I was dragging her by the hair! It was just some harmless flirting..."

"Hardly."

"Well, I never really had much experience in that area. And Sir Bors said girls really like it when..."

"My lord, they don't. They really don't."

"I know that now." Gareth sighed. He then looked up to the manservant, "So, how can I make it make up to them?"

"Well, with Gwen, just say you're sorry. She'll forgive you, after she tells you to think next time."

"And Arthur?" Gareth asked with care.

"I suggest staying away from him for awhile."


	7. Learning

Learning

* * *

Afterward, they realized there was much they did not about each other. Not necessarily big important things but little details.

Gwen learned that Arthur did not always snored- when positioned his stomach, he was quiet. Arthur learned that Gwen, while a resilient person with few fears, was rather uneasy around centipedes. She soon learned how he 'disliked' spiders.

They both knew how to swim (and quickly found out that together in the lake during hot summer days were pleasant). They both knew their letters and numbers - Arthur a typical stern tutor able to withstand his energy and Gwen was mostly self-taught until Morgana decided to have her learn more so to help with her lessons (particularly arithmetic).

Arthur learned of her infatuation to Merlin and Gwen learned that Arthur was the jealous type. He learned that she did not like onions due to their odor and loved wild lilacs because her mother used to place them on her bed every night.

Her mother died on a Tuesday night after a taken ill by a plague that swept Camelot years ago. He had a dog named Grach that was killed by a boar.

They learned much and their love grew stronger. And after they wed, they learned that no matter what, they will have each other.


	8. Gain Blessing

**Gain Blessing**

**Disclaimer:** _Merlin _does not belong to me, but to BBC.

* * *

In the back of his mind, Elyan did find it _amusing_, just a little. After all, it was Arthur Pendragon that stood before him, more nervous than a rabbit in a pen of cats and asking for permission to marry Gwen.

It was something to remember.

"So you and my sister are to marry?" Elyan asked.

"Yes," Arthur said curtly, "It may be a long engagement, but we have talked about it and..."

"Alright," Elyan replied and then after seeing Arthur not saying anything, or moving, he added, "You may marry my sister."

"Oh," Arthur finally said, "Well, good."

"You did not have to come to me, you know."

Arthur stood straighter, looking happy and serious at the same time, "I believe it was the honorable thing to do. We may be of different stations but that does not mean I should not show you respect."

Elyan shook his head, "I meant you didn't have to. Gwen told me earlier she was marrying you whether I liked it or not."

"Oh."

"I have also been given the privilege of giving her away at the wedding," Elyan said.

"I have no objections," Arthur was finally loosening his shoulders that had been locked.

"Great!" Elyan clapped on his future brother-in-law's shoulder, and with a quiet face and bright eyes, "I wish the both of you all the happiness, you have my blessing"

"Thank you."

* * *

Reviews would be nice


	9. Beautiful Roses

**Title:** Beautiful Roses

**Author: **Angel Starbeam

**Disclaimer: **BBC owns Merlin. All of Britain owns the myth.

* * *

Arthur understood that roses had meaning of a romantic nature and that they were quite beautiful, if one ignores the sharp ugly thorns. But after a time, he found that the flower's features paled in comparisons to one young woman. That even as a rose wilts and dies, she too would grow older but her beauty would never fade- at least not in his eyes.

Yes, roses were not as beautiful as Guinevere.

But one day he found an exception. It was during a time when people were throwing flower petals in rejoice and celebration, roses being among them. As he saw the petals of all shades, hues and colors twirl to the ground and all scatter he noticed that a great many landed on Guinevere. She was soon covered in rose petals, from the deepest red, the brightest pink and to the purest white, to which she smiled and laughed and twirled with the petals. It was sight that mesmerized his very heart.

So Arthur decided that roses were just as beautiful as Guinevere, but only when they were on her. This was also true for lavenders, violets, daisies, and orchids.

Word count 192


	10. The Ivory Gown

**The Ivory Gown  
****Author: **Angel Starbeam  
**Disclaimer: **BBC owns Merlin. All of Britain owns the myth.

That time at Hengist's den of amoral villains did not count. Guinevere was coerced to don Morgana's torn and ragged apparel so to say she was a royal ward. Besides, Arthur had neither reaction to it nor any interest since he was decidedly distracted by gloomy thoughts.

No, the first time Arthur saw Guinevere wore robes of nobility it was her garment to wear, since he gave it to her.

It was simple in design and modest compared to the usual fashion to the ladies of the court. It was ivory colored that emphasized the warmth of her skin and the brightness of her eyes. There were flowers embroidered on her sleeves and bodice (which he gave great care and respect not to look at), a reminder of the flowers she loved. Her skirt was flowing, and so did not she walk, she glided. And there was a smile, a lovely shy one that made it complete.

It had been a full minute before Arthur could form a coherent thought and process words.

"You are beautiful."


	11. Broth

**Title:** Broth

**Author: **Angel Starbeam

**Rating: PG **

**Spoilers:** None that I know of.

**Disclaimer: **BBC owns Merlin. All of Britain owns the myth.

**Author's notes: **Betaed by one named Rubberglue (thanks!)

* * *

Spices, herbs and heat singed Gwen's nostrils as she stirred the pot.

_Good, it's done_, she thought in satisfaction. Gwen took a small earthenware bowl and dipped it into the pot, filling with the murky red broth. She blew on it a few times until the steam it produced was not as intense.

With practiced ease of her occupation, Gwen quickly walked, passing a few sleeping knights and a watchman (Sir Leon nodded his head to her) all the way to a tent. The tent was a tiny makeshift one that was so low that she had to kneel down to get inside. There, under scavenged cloths and furs, laid Arthur. Arthur believed he had no need of a tent or a bed- if his men (and Merlin) were sleeping on a cold ground then so should he. He was outvoted when his coughing fits grew to violent tantrums and he gained a slight fever.

"Guinevere," Arthur sighed out. His fever had thankfully broken and the coughing lessened but he was still pale and his brow was sheen with sweat.

"Hello. Made you some broth," Gwen gently thrust the bowl to him.

"Have the others gotten food?" He inquired.

"Merlin made everyone a stew before Gawaine and Elyan left." Gwen replied, "Now drink your supper before it gets cold."

"What in this?" Arthur eyed the flecks of yellow, green and black floating in the steamy red liquid.

"Just a little something Gauis taught me to keep the chest warm. Drink it."

Arthur sighed and downed the broth in one gulp. Instantaneously, his eyes bulged out, his nose furrowed and he made out like he was about to cough again but instead took gasping breaths as if he swallowed fire.

Gwen then produced a water-skin and handed it to Arthur, who quickly emptied it. Surprised that he did not drink cool water, he turned to her with a questioning look.

"Warmed ale," she explained, "It will help you sleep."

Arthur groaned and collapsed in the heap of cloth and fur. He then complained, "Merlin and Leon don't have to deal with this."

"Merlin and Sir Leon did not run into a ice cave to be trapped all night while still soaking wet," Gwen reminded him, "But it is done, so let's concentrate on getting you well enough in time for those friends of Gawaine's to come and retrieve us. They'll be here tomorrow, hopefully."

Seeing the ale taking effect, Gwen tucked Arthur in and brushed his damp golden hair out of his drooping eyes. His eyes then met hers, cold sky blue met warm dark brown and their expressions were as soft as her touch.

"Stay for awhile," Arthur then asked.

"I still have some work left," Gwen said, regretting it immediately.

"It can wait. You're forgetting that more than half of our party is skilled in outdoor living. Even Merlin."

Gwen smiled and shook her head and Arthur took her hand.

"Please stay," he said, his face a troubled one and with an illness that was not his cold, "After everything that had happen, I need- I need you here."

"Alright," Gwen relented and crawled to his side and laid her head next to his. "I'll stay until you fall asleep or until Elyan comes back."

"I'm already sick. I can handle a black eye," Arthur quipped, wrapped an arm around her and the two curled in together.


	12. Torture is Useless

**Torture is Useless**  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC, not me. Not ever.

* * *

AN: This was written before Season 3, so it may be considered AU.

He heard the knock at his door. So without looking up from his scroll, Uther Pendragon gave the command, "Enter."

Gazing slightly above his scroll, the king saw who was entering his study. It was the tall gangly youth, Merlin who was more or less Arthur's shadow.

"Your Highness wanted to see me?" The boy asked, standing straight with his hands behind his back.

"I wanted to make some inquiries regarding the Prince."

"Arth- His Highness is doing well. He's been busy with the new knights. Umm…if your Highness wants to talk with him…?"

"There is another matter I wish for you to shed light upon. The servant girl, Guinevere, is of your acquaintances?" The King got up from where he was seated and moved closer to Merlin, circling him very much like a tiger would do his prey, "I have noticed that she spends a great deal of time in the Prince's chambers…"

Merlin gulped (painfully because he forced it to be silent) and prayed that his chattering teeth could not be heard, "-She has been commissioned as a seamstress to sow up new clothes for the Prince. She's been making measurements."

Inwardly Merlin wished now that Arthur would just have listened to him about entertaining Guinevere in his and Gaius's chambers, but **no**, as always, Arthur did what Arthur wanted to do and only listened to himself. After all, all they ever did was rejoice in each other's company, reading books together, laughing and talking for hours, they could very well have done that in Gaui-

Interrupting his thoughts was the King querying, "With you outside, standing guard?"

His Majesty had a gaze that could only be managed by all knowing beings who gotten cross when an unlucky and stupid soul tried to trick them.

"Well, I'm quite useless with the needle and thread, so I am told." Merlin laughed but quickly sobered upon seeing the stern look the King was fixing him with. So clearing his throat, he continued. "Your Majesty, also I proved to be a distraction to Gwen-Guinevere and seeing as the Prince wants it done quickly, he had me stand guard so that I'd be out of his hair and keep everyone else out too." Merlin kept thinking_ Please believe me, please believe me…_ repeating it over and over in his head, as if an incantation made specifically for the King, considering the number of times he had to cover for Arthur when it came to his father.

"Young man, I hope you are not that naïve?" Uther now looked as he was ready to pounce and yet still managed a rigid controlled composure as ever.

Merlin was silent, felt the tension in his shoulders, and held his breath. A thought came to him- a reckless, guilty and really hit-the-close-to-the-heart idea but since it was all he had, Merlin went on to say,

"Sire, as you may recall, Gwen was Lady Morgana's handmaiden?"

"Yes." Uther said with as much indifference as he could muster.

Merlin continued, "They were also friends. The Lady held Gwen in the highest confidence. So the Prince holds short, private conferences with Gwen to inquire any knowledge she may have with regards to the Lady's disappearance." One more silent gulp, Merlin felt like he was in front of a full court.

Uther was silent. Merlin kept thinking that _silence is golden _never did fit a better situation.

And so he continued, "But honestly, I think Prince Arthur really just wanted to talk about Lady Morgana. It has been nearly a year and he has yet to find her. To talk about such personal matters, and have me around listening, is uncomfortable I'm sure to Prince Arthur."

"Is that all?" asked the King.

"That is all Sire. I can only say that the Prince has been nothing but honorable towards Guinevere and um, I hope that I have been able to assist in shedding that light." Merlin smiled his _Please believe me _smile in the biggest way, actually he couldn't stop smiling because if he stopped smiling, he was afraid of what his face would give away. One more silent gulp then.

Uther thought about threatening the boy; force him to give him the desired truth by throwing him in the stocks or giving him a flogging. But that would be useless- the boy was too loyal to Arthur and a friend to the girl. He would never reveal anything…

"You may go." The king commanded.

Merlin, now in the belief that finally the world has granted him favor, took no chances and left. Uther watched the manservant take three large steps to the door and went right out. When they do find Morgana, Uther thought in such a wistful way, he will tell her of the suspicious circumstances and let her go after Arthur.

Hopefully the thought will be made a reality.


	13. Ivory Gown

**The Ivory Gown  
****Author: **Angel Starbeam  
**Disclaimer: **BBC owns Merlin. All of Britain owns the myth.

* * *

That time at Hengist's den of amoral villains did not count. Guinevere was coerced to don Morgana's torn and ragged apparel so to say she was a royal ward. Besides, Arthur had neither reaction to it nor any interest since he was decidedly distracted by gloomy thoughts.

No, the first time Arthur saw Guinevere wore robes of nobility it was her garment to wear, since he gave it to her.

It was simple in design and modest compared to the usual fashion to the ladies of the court. It was ivory colored that emphasized the warmth of her skin and the brightness of her eyes. There were flowers embroidered on her sleeves and bodice (which he gave great care and respect not to look at), a reminder of the flowers she loved. Her skirt was flowing, and so did not she walk, she glided. And there was a smile, a lovely shy one that made it complete.

It had been a full minute before Arthur could form a coherent thought and process words.

"You are beautiful."


	14. Its Over, Now Untie Me

**its over, now untie me**

**disclaimer: No, I do not own Merlin, that belongs to BBC. If I did, this scene would play out.  
**

* * *

"So the crazy witch ladies have been defeated, no great spirit has been awaken and you two are together again. Just one thing- can someone please untie me?"

Arthur grudgingly broke away from Gwen's lips. Merlin was looking quite miserable with still being nearly naked and tied to the tree.

"Hold on." Arthur took his sword and cut roughly the rope. And Gwen handed him a blanket, which he quickly and gladly took.


	15. A Garden for the Queen

**A Garden for the Queen**

**disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Merlin.  
**

* * *

"Why should I let one human go, boy?"

Arthur didn't even register the boy comment, because Gwen was counting on him. Gwen was not dead yet, and Hades had to have something that Arthur could use, to make the god-king yield to him. Yet he could not see it. There was no beast or champion to fight, no artifact to retrieve, not even a trade would satisfy Hades. It was simply Arthur stating his case and try not to be dismissed. And even then, his training in negatiation and diplomacy was not going to help since Hades had little time for silver tongue men.

Then he saw the garden, the strangely beautiful and haunting fruits and flowers and remembered why they were there. Who they were for.

"Would you let your queen go?"

Hades' stony face grimaced, for a second, a fraction, but Arthur knew he won.

"Remember young king, as you leave, don't look back. For her and you, don't look back."

And Guinevere came home.


End file.
